Hamilton Holt
History Dakota Holt is an amazing athlete and plays many sports. According to his gym teacher he is the most gifted athlete, and has mastered every sport, and is talented in parkour also. He is the oldest of three children, the big brother of twin sisters Madison and Reagan. He is being monitored by the Tomas branch because he has major potential to be a top agent, unlike his father. Also, he is the smartest in his family and is a computer genius. He appears to be as strong as his father, leading them into many physical fights. Family * Eisenhower Holt- Father * Mary-Todd Holt- Mother * Madison Holt- Sister * Reagan Holt- Sister * Arnold- Family Pet * Buchanan Holt- Grandfather * Dakota Holt-Brother Appearance and Personality Hamilton has dark green eyes and longish brown hair that is usually gelled. He is usually wearing the signature purple tracksuit of the Holt Family, and is very physically strong, most likely meaning he also has a lot of muscle on him. He has somewhat of a bullying personality, and has been proven to be a menace at the school. However, he does have a more friendly side, most often when with Amy and Dakota. He is also arguably the smartest member of his family. He is also a computer genius. He is shown to be gentler and more empathetic than in the main series. Beginning in the 5th book, The Black Circle, he forms a friendship between Amy and Dakota, and throughout the books the friendship gets stronger, to the point where Dakota almost dies to save Hamilton. Hamilton is supposedly the first real friend Amy has had, and in Dakota's perspective is seen as somewhat of an older brother he can look up to. In the 10th book Hamilton is a little protective of Amy and Dakota, to the point where he made a physical confrontation with Ian Kabra (he picked him up by the collar and shoved him into the wall) demanding he tell him where Amy and Dakota were and if they were with Ian's mother. During that time he referred to them as Amy and his "Little Buddy", being Dakota. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones Hamilton is introduced 'laughing stupidly' at Dan after being dropped on his head by Hamilton's sisters. He later runs off after his parents while leaving the will reading. Later in the book, he's seen to be rather violent, having come up with the idea to burn down the mansion (though it's also said online that they were just trying to smoke out the Cahills), as well as throwing the flash bomb at the Cahills and Starlings. One False Note Hamilton has a short line when eating a burger he believes is 'too small' before jumping on the train to find the Cahills, and holding Nellie so she can't get away. The Sword Thief Hamilton is seen yelping when Arnold jumps at his seat once the Holts kidnap the Cahills, and later on saying that he would be the one to save Amy when she was stuck beneath the train tracks. Beyond the Grave Hamilton and the rest of his family did not apear in the fourth book. The Black Circle Hamilton's first major part takes place in this book when he makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings. He helps them get into the Motherland Calls, before attempting to beat them to the top (though he wears out too quickly with his vertical climb to actually beat them), and agrees to help them find the next clue if his family gets it as well. He takes his family to Siberia while the Cahills stay in Russia. While in Siberia, his family fights with a group of Lucians after going down the Road of Bones in a Kamaz truck (two facts that make Dan very jealous). He's shown wanting to make his father proud by doing the right thing, though he also wants to be normal and find the clues his way. By the end of the book, his father breaks the alliance, though it isn't clear what Hamilton's response to this is. In Too Deep Hamilton has two brief appearances in "In Too Deep". The first is when his father attempts to chase the Cahills. While his father is thwarted by a few surfing friends of Amy and Dan's Uncle Shep, Hamilton cares more about surfing than helping him in the first place. He is seen again saving Amy via paraglider from Isabel and Ian Kabra. He has difficulty controling it at first since it's his first time operating a paraglider, but overall saves Amy, resulting on her 'owing him one', to which he assures her that he'll collect on one day. It's unclear if he actually saved her for a Clue interest, or if it was out of the human decency or friendship that the other Holts seem to avoid. That is when the friendship between Amy, Dan, and Hamilton begins. The Viper's Nest Hamilton has some 'important' appearances in The Viper's Nest. On the soccer field, he uses a mirror to do morse code to tell Amy and Dan to leave. When they have the bomb on Alistair's head, he uses morse code again by blinking to Dan, to tell him to pull the release break. That creates a diversion so Hamilton can set the bomb on a timer without being fully noticed. The Emperor's Code Hamilton has one very brief appearence in which he is climbing Mt. Everest with his dad and sister Storm Warning Hamilton teaches Dan how to climb a flagpole. Talents Hamilton is known to be very good in sports, such as football, parkour, ice hockey, and boxing. He is also a computer whiz. He is also talented in morse code. Hamilton is seen secretly communicating with Dan in The Viper's nest. Online Cards Hamilton's main card is Card 90. Hammer Holt ''Hammer saves amy and its really nice he loves football and hes very tough. ''He can be a jerk sometimes like holding nellie and not letting her go on'' ''the train. He is scared of his dad. Also he is the best athlete ever. He is sweet'' ''and is also a great surfer. He is the strongest football player everrrr. '' 20:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Candis Meskell 20:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Cards Hamilton has appeared on 2 cards. *Card 90: Hamilton's agent card. Picture of his school ID, shown that he's banned from several sports at his school, as well as the knitting club. Top secret shows him looking into the camera infront of the Motherland Calls *Card 223: Hamilton is part of the puzzle containing six agents but he is the sexiest. Category:Holt Family Category:Tomas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:In Too Deep Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Mission 10